Birthday boy
by Mizzy681
Summary: Jake is spoiling Mike for his birthday and the surprise he has for him is really gonna blow his mind. Pairing Miz/Swagger, WARNING: Slash.


**A/N: **

**I wanted to post this ages ago (to be precise on Mike's birthday), but even though I've planned to write this for months now, I took me more time to finish than I hoped. But it's done and I like it now. Read, enjoy and PLEASE review.**

**It's not beta-ed, so please forgive the mistakes (and tell me so i can change it).**

**WARNING: Hot men having hot sex. Don't like, don't read.**

**DISCLAIMER: No matter how much I hate it, I don't own any of them. I do own my obsession for Mike and my muses.**

* * *

**Birthday boy**

"Come on, Jake. Tell me what the surprise is." Mike put on his best pouty face, realizing that if he wanted his lover to break, he had to bring everything he had. Jake didn't seem to be impressed, however. After flashing a grin he focused his attention back on the road.

"You need to be a little more patient. Telling you would ruin the surprise and believe me… you wouldn't want that."

"Hmm…" He slowly rubbed his hand over the strong thigh and leant a little closer so he could press nibbling kisses into Jake's neck. The blond hissed when Mike's hand brushed over his crotch. "But I would make it worth it for you. I promise I will act surprised. Hey! Is it a surprise party?"

"You'll see, babe." Jake chuckled.

"I hate you!" Despite his words he didn't remove his hand, still sliding it up and down Jake's thigh, then pressing it firmly against the growing bulk in Jake's jeans. His lips curled into a smirk when his lover rolled his hips up.

"Then I guess you don't want your surprise."

"Then I guess you don't want my mouth." Mike countered.

"Are you resorting to blackmail now? That's not fair!" Now it was Jake's lips that pulled into a pout, no matter how hard it was with that hand still working against his dick. "Anyway, here we are."

With difficulty Mike tore his eyes away from his lover's pleased features and focused on his surroundings. "We're going to a concert? Is that the surprise?"

"Yes we are and no it isn't." Jake parked the car and pulled the brunette close for a sweet kiss. "God, I missed this."

Mike didn't answer, only pulled Jake closer for another kiss.

"You spoil me," he sighed when he finally let his love go.

"It's your birthday. I have to."

"Best birthday ever… if I'd known I'd be so spoiled, I would've let you lure me into a date a lot sooner." His smile was bitter even though he meant it as a joke. It couldn't have been more true. He had been too busy with himself and his career to recognize love until it hit him in the face. It had been only a few months before the draft that separated them and almost broke them up. How they managed, or if they would manage, he still didn't know.

Jake cupped his face and ran his thumb over his cheekbone. "Come on, Mikey… don't get all sad on me. It's the way it is and the fact of the matter is that I love you. Isn't that all that matters?"

"It is…"

Jake couldn't help but smile when he saw the love in the eyes of his man. One last kiss and he left the car. "Let's go in and have some fun."

"Jake… just asking, not to be annoying or anything…"

"You annoying? Impossible."

"When is that surprise coming?"

* * *

Mike was headbanging his head off. At least it felt like that. Fozzy had it all. Great music, great lyrics and the hottest, most entertaining lead singer in the world. He was not afraid to admit it. He had the hots for Chris Jericho.

Chris had been both the reason he overlooked Jake for so long and the reason why he had fallen for him in the end. Chris had that kind of energy, boundless determination and a love for life that sparkled from his eyes. One day, when he met Jake's gaze just after an amazing match, he had seen that exact same thing and the rest was history.

Jake's grin almost split his face in two. Seeing Mike having the time of his life made him completely and utterly happy. He wasn't threatened by Mike's infatuation with Chris. In fact most of the young guys worshipped Jericho, Jake included.

"I just heard that a good friend of mine is here tonight." Chris voice boomed through the building. "It's his 30th birthday today and that calls for a celebration. Get him on stage, guys!"

Jake ushered his fiercely blushing lover to the security people.

"Let's hear it for the guy who often proclaims he is my biggest fan, though only when he thinks I can't hear it. Let's hear it for the birthday boy! Let's hear it for Mike - the Miz - Mizanin!"

Chris knew how to play the crowd, he knew that like no-one else and twelve thousand people erupted in loud cheers and sung along 'Happy Birthday", Jake the loudest of them all. When Mike was back at Jake's side, he hugged him tight, brushing the tears out of his eyes.

"That was so awesome. Thank you, Jake. You were right; telling me about it would've totally ruined it."

"You are welcome, babe." His hand brushed from the nape of Mike's neck to the small of his back. "And to be clear, that wasn't the surprise."

* * *

The show was over and Mike expected to leave the building and go back to the hotel. He had already decided that the surprise must be something kinky, if it existed at all. It had been a hell of a day and he didn't know what Jake could do to top it. So he was overwhelmed when Jake didn't take him back to the car, but produced two backstage passes instead. The security guard seemed to know who they were and directed them to a black tour bus at the other side of the terrain.

Chris opened the door and grinned at the two younger men. Mike looked bewildered at the very least, almost a deer caught in headlights. It was a rare treat to see the usually cocky young man insecure like this.

"Come in guys. Do you want a beer?" They both nodded and made themselves comfortable on the fluffy couch.

"Did you enjoy the show?"

"Yeah it was amazing. Fozzy is one of the best bands I've ever seen live. You totally rocked up there." Mike snapped his mouth shut. He had the feeling he was rambling. For some reason being near Chris Jericho, the rock star, felt a lot different than being near Chris Jericho, his co-worker. Not to mention there hung a strange kind of tension in the room. Jake and Chris exchanged sneaky looks when he they thought he wasn't looking.

"Chris? I wanted to say thanks for calling me up there like that. It was… well… awesome."

"Anytime, Mike. I'm glad you had fun." Mike gasped when Chris squeezed his knee. He glanced at Jake, but he only raised an eyebrow. Did he imagine that flash of lust in his eyes? And why did Chris not remove his hand, but slowly moved it up?

"So Mikey… time for your surprise." Jake put his hand on Mike's other leg, rubbing his thigh.

"What?" He looked from one blond to the other, eyes big in confusion, biting his lip, only to meet two pair of sparkling baby blues that gave absolutely nothing away.

A soft chuckle escaped Chris' lips. "So you managed to keep it a secret. I must say, I didn't think you could pull it off."

"It wasn't easy. Mike is pretty persistent when he wants something."

The brunette was still trying to figure out what the hell was happening. He had an idea of course, but that was so far out he was afraid to even think it. "What?" he repeated.

"Come on, Mikey. You're not usually this blunt." Jake leant closer and nuzzled his neck. "Chris is your surprise."

"He… what?… Huh?" he shook his head trying to get his mind to work again. The way both blonds were stroking his thighs didn't make things any easier. His blood was quickly rushing from his brain to a whole different area. "You better tell me exactly what you mean, because the things I'm thinking…"

"Hmm… Mike…" Chris purred, pushing against him and licking the shell of his ear. "I wouldn't mind hearing what you are thinking… I wouldn't mind finding out what you want to do with me… with us..."

Oh God… what had he done to deserve this? He glanced at Jake again, who was nodding encouragingly.

"You mean…? Like really?" Again a nod from both blonds. "Fuck…" He leant back on the couch to let it sink in.

"That's the plan, yeah." Chris bit his earlobe.

He wrapped his hand in Mike's hair and pulled him close for a kiss. Mike mewled when the full lips worked on his, meeting his tongue halfway to get a taste of the older man, his hands clinging to his shirt, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. Jake pressed up against his back, lips teasing his neck, hands slipping under his shirt towards his abs.

Mike leant his head back to capture Jake's lips now, while Chris trailed kisses over his throat. Tickling fingertips teased his biceps, traveled up his shoulders, tugged on his shirt. No more encouragement was needed for Mike to shed his shirt, two pair of eyes immediately glued to his fit body.

Chris looked intrigued at Jake's hands that slid across the tan skin of Mike's abs, causing the brunette to shudder in need. He nibbled on Mike's throat, tongue slipping out to taste his skin, steadily moving down over his pec until he had a pink nipple between his teeth. He sucked while flicking his tongue against it, his reward a sharp inhale of breath. He repositioned himself so he kneeled between Mike's legs, hands firmly on his hips, thumbs rubbing circles on the sensitive inner thighs.

Jake unfurled his legs and pulled Mike between them, hands caressing the soft skin of Mike's side, his abs. One arm wrapped around Mike's waist, pulling him closer, the other started to explore Chris' body. Making his way to the nape of Chris' neck, he met the blond's eyes and with a growl he pulled him into a kiss.

Mike took his chance to suck on Chris' neck, fingers going on their own exploration, soon finding their way under his shirt, discovering soft skin that covered firm muscles. He pulled at the shirt in an attempt to lose that annoying layer of fabric between them. Jake was quick to help him with it.

"Fuck, you're hot." Mike breathed when he took the chance to check Chris out.

"Good to know that I'm still a sexy beast at my age." Chris smirked with his trademark confidence. He met Mike's lips again, sucking on his bottom lip, fingers now making quick work of Mike's belt and zipper. He dipped his head to lick a fiery trail down, pausing to rub his roughly shaven cheek against the firm abs.

Jake took the opportunity given by the loosened jeans to shove one of his big hands into Mike's boxers to cup his ass. Mike buckled up, a soft growl leaving his throat. Chris took this as a sign to move down and shoved the jeans and boxers down in one movement, pulling them off along with his shoes and socks.

He threw them to the side, eyes glued to two men sitting before him. Jake had wrapped his hand around Mike's throbbing dick the moment it was freed from its confines. Mike was moaning softly, face pulled in pure bliss. Two pairs of beautiful blue eyes, dark with lust, stared directly into Chris'. It was a sight straight from a porn magazine, if they were blessed with guys that were this hot. Chris wasted no time with pulling off his remaining cloths, his hand on his own dick before he even had them off, eyes never leaving the younger men. The smirks on their faces when their eyes moved south made his cock twitch.

"Chris? Why don't you get on your knees and help me with this?" The innocent tone of Jake's voice made his arousal skyrocket.

Mike gulped and clenched Jake's knees when Chris fell on his knees, hot breath dancing over the tip of his cock, a tongue flicking out to tease the tiny slit.

"You want it Chrissy? It's all yours." Jake slowly pulled his hand away.

Chris barely noticed it, eyes closed to take in the smell and the taste. Mike cried out when Chris wrapped his hot mouth around his throbbing length, taking as much in as he could until Mike hit the back of his throat and then even more, swallowing around it. He couldn't stop himself from buckling up, a motion that Chris encouraged with even fiercer sucking and pleased moans.

Jake stared fascinated at the blond bobbing up and down in his lover's lap. He was amazed by how much it turned him on to see someone else suck his man off. Both of his hands were on Mike's ass now, massaging them, fingers teasing the cleft. His dick was painfully hard and protesting at being kept confined like this.

"Stand up, Mikey…"

Mike obeyed, turning his head back to look through half-lidded eyes to see what Jake was up to. It took Jake less than 15 seconds to get naked and press against that tempting body again. Mike threw his head back against Jake's shoulder, one hand tangled in Chris' hair, the other reaching back to stroke Jake's erection. Jake thrusted up into Mike's hand, a pleased moan escaping his lips. After a needy, slutty kiss of battling tongues and clacking teeth, Jake fell on his knees, parting those pert cheeks to get to what he wanted.

Mike shifted, spreading his legs whorishly to give Jake the room he needed. This was by far the best birthday present he ever gotten. He didn't even recognize the wail that left his lips as Jake teased his slit with his skilled tongue and fingers.

Hands tangled in Chris' hair as he threw his head back. His body felt like he was on fire. That experienced mouth working on his dick, sucking, grazing him with teeth now and then, tongue lapping at the leaking precum, circling the head, pressing against the vein. And then Jake with that rare treat, tongue running up and down his slit, circling around his pucker, pushing in and out, fingers massaging the sensitive spot behind his balls. Life just couldn't get any better than this. Well, maybe it could. Jake pushed in a long finger so he could reach that special spot deep inside his man. A second finger was quickly added, scissoring to make room for a bigger piece of meat.

Mike felt his balls tighten, felt the beginning of an earth-shattering orgasm, when both men pulled away quickly. He couldn't stop the pathetic whine that left his lips.

Jake now positioned himself behind the older blond, wrapping his arms around his waist and taking Chris' mouth in a slow kiss. He mewled when he tasted his lover on the other's tongue.

Mike was still trembling in an attempt not to cum, eyes closed so the sight of the two blonds making out wouldn't send him over the edge. He tried to think off the most disgusting thing he could to get his arousal down to manageable levels and settled on the idea of Daniel Bryan wearing his USA-title.

He opened his eyes to see Chris writhing against Jake, who had his hand securely wrapped around his straining erection. Their mouths were fused, eyes closed. It took a few minutes before they noticed that Mike was paying attention again, but he didn't mind that in the least. The spectacle in front of him was enough to keep him entertained for hours, if not weeks.

"So Mike," Chris rumbled. "Have you decided how you want it?"

The brunette blinked confused. Thinking was hard now most of his blood was pumping in his dick.

"Yeah babe," Jake grinned. "Who do you want to bottom? The choice's yours."

Mike bit his lip, trying to come to a decision. The thought of dominating Chris, pounding into him, while Jake was sliding in and out of him was more than interesting. After all, when would he ever get the chance again to have the best in the world under him? He could have Jake on his back anytime he wanted, though that didn't happen often. On the other side, he was intrigued by the idea of being possessed by THE Chris Jericho, infinite curious what a man with his experience would do to his willing body. Fuck, why did he have to choose?

In the end it was the idea of Chris lying under him, spilling inside the guy he had practically worshipped all his life, won. In all the dirty dreams he had about him, it had been him fucking Chris' brain out, not the other way around.

"Anything I want?"

Mike stalked closer to the two nodding blonds, pressing his body against them, hands reaching out to grab their rock-hard dicks, mouth first fusing with Chris "then I want your ass," and then with Jake "and I want your dick".

The smirks on Chris' and Jake's faces made clear that they approved of his choice, or were maybe only a reaction of the way his hands were working on them.

"Got any lube?"

"In the bedroom."

"This thing has a bedroom? Remind me to buy one of these." Jake whispered to Mike as they followed Chris, eyes glued to that swaying ass.

"I'll buy you one when you're back on Raw with me again."

Chris was already on the bed, fishing out a small bottle from under the pillow. He rolled on his back, arms under his head, with a look on his face like a cat who found a bucket of cream. It hadn't taken much convincing from Jake to let Chris agree on this deal. Even though he didn't exactly do this kind of thing anymore, the rumors he had heard about both of these guys in the locker room had made him curious enough to want to find out how much was true about their accomplishments. The thought of them together gave several of the men - and probably some of the divas - wet dreams.

Mike crawled up to him, body slithering over the blond, taking his mouth in a leisurely kiss, deepening it, dominating it while hands roamed all over the other's body. He rolled partly off Chris; his eyes sought Jake who was enjoying the show in front of him, lazily stroking his dick. He looked for a sign of jealousy, of doubt, but all he saw was lust.

With a grin he focused back on Chris. He let his hands travel over firm pecs, trembling abs; he teased the twitching erection with soft tickling fingers; going further down, pushing his legs apart, kneeling between them, pausing for only a moment to slick up his fingers. Looking up again in the lust-blown eyes of the blond under him, he slowly slid one finger inside.

Chris stiffened, face pulled in discomfort for a moment. It had been a long time since he did this. Mike took it slow, massaging his inner walls in a way that made him wonder exactly why he didn't anymore. That first stab against his prostate made him whimper, the smirk on Mike's face made him writhe under him. A second finger found his way inside him, pushing against the bundle of nerves, Mike's thumb massaging the spot behind his balls, causing him to shoot up from the mattress, a scream leaving his throat. Suddenly lips covered his in a hard kiss, hands teased his torso, giving him goose bumps.

"Mike really knows what he's doing, right?" The large blond looked from Chris to his smirking lover. Both Mike and Jake grinned when all that Chris could utter was a needy whimper.

"Maybe you should show him what else you can do?"

Mike grinned, a low growl sounding in the back of his throat. "Do you want that Chrissy? Do you want me?" His words went accompanied with a forceful stab against the bundle of fuck and again Chris could do nothing than whimper. "Hmm… I guess that's a yes. Do me a favor Jakey, lube me up please?"

Jake didn't need to be told twice and Mike moaned when warm, slick hand circled around his cock and massaged him so perfectly. He couldn't wait for anymore and buried himself into Chris. He collapsed on top of him, the tightness, and the heat taking him as by storm.

Only the feeling of Chris rocking back, trying to get him to move, brought him back out of his haze. He pushed himself up, hands leaning on either side of the blond, who wrapped his legs securely around his waist.

Jake's heart almost exploded from his chest, breath coming out in almost painful pants, his excitement ever growing by seeing the two man finding their rhythm, the sounds of their rough coupling, the smell of sweat and sex filling the air, until the sight of Mike turning his head back to him, eyes filled with lust and need and love, the throaty whisper of his name almost enough to make him come on the spot.

He knelt behind Mike, slicked up dick in his hand, positioning it at the inviting hole, sliding inside when Mike rocked back.

"Oh fuck, god, oh god…" A string of curses escaped Mike when he was consumed by the twin feeling of his dick trapped deep inside Chris and being filled so perfect by his lover. It was almost too much. For the second time that night he needed to think about Daniel Bryan to keep from coming. The thought that he'd better not tell that to anyone flashed through his mind, until Jake hitting the bundle of fuck inside him made all thinking impossible again.

It took a while before they found the perfect rhythm together, Jake slamming Mike deeper and deeper inside Chris while their pace picked up. Chris started to clench his internal muscles around Mike at the same time begging for a hand. Mike was too far along to obey, too far along to understand a word of the English language. His blood pumped in his ears, his heart rate was so fast that he wouldn't be surprised if he would have a heart attack, sweat covered him like a second skin, his entire body consisted of fiery rivers of perfect pleasure.

When Jake circled his hand around Chris' painfully neglected dick, the motions of Chris' internal muscles quickened and a last rough hit to his prostate send Mike over the edge. He exploded in an orgasm that was so intense he was seeing stars, eyes rolled back into his head while his entire body tensed, ramming away into Chris, who spiraled into his own release when all those forceful strokes hit bull's eye.

Chris' cum coating his hands, the look of total satisfaction on the blond's face, the screams of pleasure from Mike, the velvety sheath clenching violently around him, it was too much, it was enough and with a primal scream Jake shot his load into the inviting depts. He fell forward, only able to brace himself on his hands at the last possible moment, then rolling off pulling Mike along with him, cradling the half-unconscious man in his arms. Mike let out a satisfied moan as he snuggled closer to Jake, immediately drifting off into sleep.

Chris smiled at the tender smile that lit up Jake's face as he buried his nose in his boyfriend's hair. The brunette smiled in his sleep, his ruffled hair and relaxed features made him look incredible young. He really hoped the love between these youngsters would survive the harshness of the business.

Jake mouthed a 'thank you' to Chris before closing his eyes too. The eldest chuckled in himself as he made his way to the shower. He still had it; he was still a sexy beast.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Need a cold shower? Please leave a review! Btw there's no need to put this on story alert because this is a ONE-SHOT. But there are a few other Mike/Jake stories that I'm writing at the moment and a Alex/Mike story and maybe (if I get the idea wrapped into a decent form) a Mike/Evan. So if you enjoyed this, you might wanna put me on author alert.**


End file.
